


The word

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anywaaaaaaays, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, They were fucking, Wait how is that not a tag?, and common, and then fell in love, subtle ones, super normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “What is this about?” he asked, brow arched in curiosity.Keith had coughed, hiding a grin behind his hand, but the way both of them flush prettily made Lotor very pleased.“Well,” Shiro muttered, red up to his ears, “We were just thinking on celebrating.”
Relationships: Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Kudos: 9





	The word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

When Shiro and Keith had asked Lotor to spend the night with them, he certainly didn’t expect this.

“What is this about?” he asked, brow arched in curiosity.

Keith had coughed, hiding a grin behind his hand, but the way both of them flush prettily made Lotor very pleased. 

“Well,” Shiro muttered, red up to his ears, “We were just thinking on celebrating.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes at him, and then glanced over to Keith, who covered his smile once again but with sipping his wine. Lotor watched him for a moment, trying to keep from smirking, too, and decided to do the same: reach for his cup of wine and having a taste. It was very different to how he had imagined it, seeming that it was made from sweet fruit, but the bitter splash of taste was very welcome.

“And can I ask what we are celebrating?” Lotor asked, and to his surprise Shiro blushed even more.

It’s not like he doesn’t know how Shiro looks when he’s face is all red, Lotor himself have been the reason of the furious blush a various of times already, but the way he flushes now seems bashful, like there’s something else in his mind rather than any physical pleasure.

“Just,” Keith starts, on the other hand, looking very pleased himself, “Christmas.”

Lotor tilts his head, the word a little familiar, and Shiro clears his throat, catching his attention.

“It’s a festivity,” he explains briefly, “It has changed its purpose with the pass of the years. But I think all of them have the same background: Spending time with your loved ones.”

Lotor blinks, the words processing slowly, and the moment he understands that the ‘loved ones’ Shiro is referring to is Keith and himself, he feels his own cheeks heat.

“Oh,” he breathes, lowering the cup to the table and looking down to the table.

The word ‘Love’ isn’t something in his vocabulary. It always takes him by surprise when someone else says it with so much sincerity, with so much fervor. He has seen Shiro say it in soft whispers into his hair or against Keith’s nape in moments after the glow. He has heard Keith pronounce them with so much devotion to Shiro, and to Lotor with a shyness that Lotor feels to his own bones, feeling worthy once again. He understands how Shiro has grown out of his self-deprecation, Keith’s gaze powerful enough to break his walls.

Lotor is sure he has never said them —not in the heat of the moment, not in the haze of pleasure.

“Lotor?”

He looks up, both of them watching him closely, and Lotor clears his throat, straightening in his chair and taking a deep breath.

“I might be a little into my mind,” Lotor mutters, lower than he intended, but he continues, “But I do think it’s appropriate to how I feel about you two.”

Shiro smiles open-heartedly, and Keith looks away, his blush a soft hue of plum.

He loves them, even if it wasn’t like that at first, even if it’s a little hard to say as much with the literal words of how much he feels for them both.

Lotor loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
